She Screams Goodbyes
by Orange Apple Teacup
Summary: I'm Max. My original mission was to capture this guy, Fang, for Itex. But now it's to escape them. Why? Because I fell in love with him. FAX and maybe a few others in there. Romance/Action *
1. Prologue

"Get it over here, fast."

This woman was referring to me as an "it." However, she could do whatever she wanted; she was the Director of Itex.

One of the men in a painfully white lab coat grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out of the dark cage. The brightness of the glaring lights above burned my eyes and skin. Being in a dog crate for over a week can really do that to you. I squinted against the luminous lights and saw the Director standing in front of me with a matching lab coat on. She toyed with some papers on her desk and pulled out a manila folder labeled, "Avian". She pulled out a piece of paper and skimmed through it.

"Maximum Ride…" My name sounded like poison on her tongue. "I see you're 15?"

I didn't respond, which was my first mistake. The guy who had my arm had tightened his grip, seconds away from snapping it. I meekly nodded my head, not even meeting her vicious green eyes.

"And of the avian variety," She looked at the man beside her. "She'll be perfect for the experiment."

My breath hitched in my throat. "Experiment" was kind of a sensitive word for me, along with "test", "examination", and "procedure." I had spent the last 6 years at Itex, being used as an exhibit for scientists to test and gawk at. I've had wings since the day I was born, but I had never had to deal with people constantly analyzing my every move. So six years ago, Itex had captured me and taken me to their lab. I don't have parents anymore because Itex killed them in a "car accident." Although I've tried to escape before, I've realized that staying is my last resort.

And then I spoke, "What experiment?" This was my second mistake. The guy twisted my arm around, both breaking it and flipping me onto my face on the cold stone floor. I looked up from where I was laying and saw the Director hovering over my near-unconscious body. I had been deprived of food and movement so I was pretty much as weak as I could be.

"His name is Fang," She growled. "We don't know his last name. But we do know that he is an avian hybrid and that he lives in New York City, U.S.A. We need you to pose as a normal teenager and capture him for us."

"I-I-…" I stuttered. However, my broken arm was a constant reminder to not speak.

"You will be sent off in the morning. Ilene already has everything in order—your clothes, cell phone, enrollment, everything." She nodded to the guy who was still holding me and he dragged me back into the cage.

I didn't expect this to go very well.


	2. Chapter 1

**Max's POV**

The next morning was of course, hectic. For the first time in days, I was free to roam outside of my cage. Well, as "free" as I have ever been here at Itex. Ilene did indeed have everything set up for me. The school I was being sent to was expecting me tomorrow, and that's when my mission started. I wasn't fully onboard with the idea, however. I hated Itex, hated everything about it. So why was I working for them? I could've said no and they could've punished me and moved on to the next bird kid. I wasn't the only one, after all.

I sat on the comfy bed of the hotel room that I was staying in with Ilene, going through all of my clothes and school supplies. This was my new life. It was the way I had to live for the next…however long it took me capture this guy. I had never gone to a real school—my mom had home-schooled me because of my little "secret."

I sighed and lay back on the bed, only to jump up to the sound of Ilene coming in the room. "Okay, Maximum," she stared down at a clipboard. "Your 'parents' have been assigned. Their names are Xavier and Aria Moore." She hand me a picture of Xavier and Aria, a couple who looked like they had spent the last few years of their lives on drugs. They both had horrible purple bags under their eyes and greasy, unwashed brown hair. Their clothes were baggy and disgusting looking as if they hadn't been washed in God knows how long. These were supposed to be my potential parental figures through this entire thing? Great.

My eyes snapped up at Ilene. "You are an only child…we couldn't find any children to part-take in this job." Gee, go figure. Was this lady insane? "We will leave for New York City tonight, and you will be at the Moore household at precisely 3:30 A.M. Oh, and you will go by the name Ashleigh Moore. Jeffersontown High School begins its classes at 7:45 A.M. so you had better make those 3 hours of sleep count. Got it? Good." She walked out of the room without a second thought, leaving me alone again.

The rest of the morning was me pacing around the room, looking through my stuff, staring at my "parents", and then more pacing. After three hours of the same shitty routine, I decided to take a necessary shower. I felt the beads of boiling hot water pierce my skin, but at that point I could've cared less. The steam rose from the bottom of the shower into my face, and couldn't remember a time when I felt so good. The sweet aroma of the shampoo, conditioner, and soap filled my nose, making me drunk off of it. I walked out of the shower feeling renewed. Of course that feeling was instantly killed when Ilene's nasally voice came through the door. "Maximum, get out this instant. You are needed by the Director."

"Yes ma'am." I mumbled and pulled on my clothes. I pinned my wet hair up in a messy ponytail and walked out to see the Devil herself in front of me.

"Hello, Maximum. How have you been?" I didn't respond—I knew that it was supposed to be a rhetorical question. I merely nodded out of fear and respect. "Good. I hope it is safe to think that you are well prepared for tomorrow? Let me just make this clear, Maximum. There is no backing out on this mission, nor will there be any running away. There will be guards watching at all times, observing your every move. And even if you were to get past them, which is impossible, we will track you down and find you. Not only will we kill Fang, but you too. Understand?" I nodded again. "De-lightful."

I only blinked. I couldn't do anything else. Like Ilene, she escorted herself out, locking the door from the outside. I looked to my right to see a tray of gross looking food on the table. Then again, it was better than nothing, right? I held my nose as I gobbled down the assorted pieces of burnt toast, poached eggs, and something that kind of looked like bacon. I downed my orange juice and wiped my mouth with my sleeve.

"This is only the beginning," I said to myself.

**Fang's POV**

This "daily routine" was getting irritating. It was get up, go to school, do my homework, eat, and sleep. Nothing was interesting in my life anymore, and I craved some type of action.

But of course, that was just one more thing that would always be lacking in my life. I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my backpack. I slammed my door, hoping that it would get my mom's attention. She looked up from her place on the couch and glared at me. "Fang! You know I had a tough night at the office last night!" She grabbed onto her head for dramatic effect.

By "tough night at the office," she meant, "fun night partying and drinking but now I have a massive hangover." It was also part of my daily routine: mom coming home drunk, sleeping through the entire day, and then going back out to do it all over again. It was a mystery why I didn't have a father figure in my life. (Hint my sarcasm.)

"Sorry, mom," I mumbled. "Love you," I wasn't expecting an answer, however, and I didn't get one. My mom had already passed out on the couch again. I silently shook my head in sheer disappointment and walked out the door.

I climbed into my tiny black Volvo and backed out of the driveway. I drove through the city, dodging traffic and bikers on the street. The sky looked as gloomy and bland as my life. How poetic of me.

I reached school and headed towards my usual parking place. But before I could park, I realized that somebody had parked in _my_ spot. Ugh, dammit. This day already sucked. I had to drive halfway around the school to find a new parking spot, which was almost a block away. Great.

"Fang, hey man!" I heard my friend Dean yell. He and a couple of my other friends were walking towards me, waving me down. I put on a semi-smile.

"Hey guys," I nodded my head. "What's up?" The guys smiled at each other.

Travis said, "Dude, there's this _smoking_ hot new chick. What did y'all say her name was?"

"Ashleigh Moore," Ravian piped in. "And she's got _moore_ than any of you guys could ever handle. A girl like that needs a real man." He winked at no one in particular. Darian high fived him for his joke and the other guys just laughed. My smile stayed the same.

"Gonna have to see this girl. What's her homeroom?" I felt kind of like a stalker. Creepy.

"Jessica said its soccer training." Dean cracked a smile, and I let out a low whistle. An athletic chick. She sounded better than I thought. Plus, we had the same first period.

"Sweet," I started heading towards the building. "Catch you guys later," I waved to everyone and walked around to the front of the building. And right there, in my parking spot, was the new girl. Travis was right; this girl was totally hot. I decided to lay down the charm. I waltzed over to her Hummer (freaking sexy, man) and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Hey, gorgeous," I mused. "I heard that you're new here and I think I could help out with that." I looked into her chocolate brown eyes and winked. Usually, I get an instant google-eyed reaction. However, Ashleigh just grimaced.

"Excuse me," She plucked my arm off of her waist and met my eyes. "I think I can find my way around without the baggage. Thanks." She strutted off, obviously satisfied. I, on the other hand, felt my coolness meter decrease 110%.

**Max's POV**

What an ass. I hadn't even been here 30 minutes and I already had douche bags staring at me like I was a piece of meat?

Max: 0

Stereotypes: 1

I walked into the giant building, looking at my surroundings. I checked out every possible exit and mapped out escape plans if I ever needed one. Kids swarmed around me and I could feel their body heat radiating off of them. And onto me. Shit.

I ignored all of the (creepy) stares and glances and walked to my first period of the day—soccer. I had played soccer when I was little, and had loved it. I might be a little rusty, but I was willing to risk it. I found the gym and pushed through the double doors. It smelled like sweat and floor shine and I almost gagged. How could these kids endure this? I walked into the locker room and put on shorts and a T-shirt. All of the girls were staring and whispering, and I seriously wanted to punch them all for it.

Fighting the urge, I walked out onto the freshly cut grass field and saw a few kids already stretching. I took my own place away from everyone and started warming up. The coach blew her whistle and we all lined up.

"Okay, I realize we have a new student…" She flipped through her clipboard. "Ashleigh Moore? Please come up here and introduce yourself." I already didn't like this woman.

I slowly walked up next to her and looked at the various faces. _Everyone_ was staring now. "Uh, hi. I'm Ashleigh." I stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say next.

"Where did you move here from?"

"California. Death Valley." I didn't meet anyone's eyes but hers. I heard the whispers going around the class.

"Thank you, Ashleigh," She faked a smile. "Oh, and I'm Ms. Hepp, by the way." I nodded and walked back to my place in line. I could feel everyone's eyes locked on me.

"Alright, time for roll call. Taylor Adams?" I tuned her out until I heard something _very_ interesting.

"Fang Walters?" My ears perked up. _Fang_.

"Here," Why did I know that voice? I whipped my head around to see the guy from this morning.

_That_ was Fang? Oh, God.

**A/N: Hey guys! (: This is my first Max Ride fanfiction in a while, so don't judge too harshly! I don't really know how long this is going to be, but be patient, please. I may not update very quickly, but I really hope that you will stay with me. Thanks for reading, and please review.**

**Much Love,**

**Apple.**


End file.
